The embodiment relates to a light emitting device.
The embodiment relates to a light emitting device package.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor light emitting devices to convert current into light.
Since the light emitting devices can obtain light having high brightness, the light emitting devices have been extensively used as light sources for displays, vehicles, and lightings.
The light emitting devices can express white light representing superior light efficiency and superior color reproduction through the combination of LEDs including various phosphors and expressing various colors. The light emitting devices expressing the white light may be used in the various fields such as lighting, display, and vehicle fields.
The light emitting devices are widely utilized in the form of a light emitting device package for the purpose of optimizing light efficiency, heat radiation performance, and handling.